She Likes Me For Me
by Aloria
Summary: AZ sorta songfic. Much Fluffyness. I don't know the words to the song, so the song is background music... oneshot


She Likes Me for Me

She Likes Me for Me!

Semi-Songfic because I don't know the words to the song, just think the words as you read it. Kinda think of it as background music, eh?

Zelgadis sat on the grass throwing pebbles out into the pond before him. He was in Seyruun's royal garden wasting time. He still couldn't believe he'd actually come here after DarkStar was defeated. Of course, it was rude to turn down a princess's invitation. He lifted a hand and rubbed his forehead.

Amelia. His thoughts always ended up returning to that one name. That name that belonged to the very spunky and Justice crazed princess of Seyruun. Zelgadis shook his head. What WAS it about her that made him want to smile every time he saw her? What was it that made him want to take his guitar and sit under her balcony and sing her love songs from dusk till dawn? What was it that had made him sneak into her room and put a long-stemmed deep red rose on her pillow? He hoped she didn't ever find out who'd done that.

"HERE you are!" Amelia's voice rang out and she skipped across the grass over to him, laying a long chain of flowers around his neck playfully. She blushed deeply as she sat down next to him, watching as he lifted the flowers gently with his fingers, looking at them. Her stomach clenched and she was afraid he was going to take it off. Amelia watched as he let the chain go, leaving it on. The clenched muscles of her belly twitched, turning into butterflies.

"And it was a secret as to where I was?" Zelgadis asked softly with a slight smile. Amelia wondered if it was just the summer sunlight reflecting off the pond or if his eyes were sparkling with some sort of emotion as he looked upon her.

"Well... I..." she stammered and heard his soft laugh. Amelia felt like crying. He had such a beautiful smile, his laugh was almost heavenly, at least in her opinion. Amelia believed, though, that his eyes were the most beautiful feature he possessed. They showed his emotions more then the rest of his face did. They truly were the windows to his soul. It was his eyes she'd fallen in love with first.

"No need to be embarrassed," he said gently. Amelia blinked, finding his hand only a hair away from her face, but he paused, as if startled by his action. She moved, closing her eyes and putting her cheek into his rough stony palm. He opened his mouth to say something but his voice refused to work. "A- a- Amelia," Zelgadis ended up whispering. He'd intended to go on, but she opened her eyes, capturing him like a butterfly.

"You're the one who left that rose....weren't you?" she whispered softly, hoping with the depths of her soul. Be blushed, bowing his head, a 'Yes' if she ever saw one. He would have removed his hand from her face long ago, but her hand was there now, holding it in place.

He felt her scooting closer and lifted his gaze to her once more. "Tell me, Zelgadis," Amelia said softly, her eyes glittering. He felt as if he'd fallen into the sun. In truth, he was falling into her eyes.

"Words....would never... express..." Zelgadis replied, almost unable to think of the correct words to say at all, his mind had stopped functioning the moment she looked at him.

Amelia's lips moved, "Tell me..?"

"I- can't..." he admitted, "Might...I show you?" Zelgadis's voice had dropped past a whisper to a mere breath from his lips, his hand slowly pulling her closer as he leaned forward.

Amelia couldn't take her eyes from his until she felt the touch of his lips upon hers. Her lashes fell to brush her cheeks and her heart almost stopped after it had been beating so fast moments before. She felt as if she'd fallen into water except the impact with the surface wasn't jarring as it would be in reality. She floated along with the current, letting it carry her to whatever shore she was destined to land upon.

Her eyes fluttered open, to see Zelgadis's face still near hers but their lips no longer touching. "Tell me..." Amelia whispered softly, lifting a hand to touch his shoulder, sliding it up to his neck.

Zelgadis swallowed. She felt his Adam's apple bob slightly with the action. "Amelia..." he mouthed, his voice choked. She could see tears in his eyes as he looked at her. "Amelia, I love you," his eyes said, but his mouth had ceased to cooperate.

"I love you, Zelgadis Graywords," Amelia said softly in return, "I love you for who you are... not what you look like."

Zelgadis realized then that Amelia was far older then she seemed sometimes. He blinked, the tears freed from his wiry lashes and glittering upon the stones in his face. He'd longed to hear that from someone. Rezo had been the last to say those three words, but that was a long time ago. Zelgadis had never realized how much he'd wanted to hear those words until now.

Amelia moved once again, sitting beside him, her head on his chest. He slipped his arms around her and put his face into her hair. He was happy. Zelgadis then realized that as long as Amelia loved him, he would be human in her eyes. He needed nothing else.

****

FIN


End file.
